Just a Tragic Tale: Ghirahim
by Rackz Elite Platinum
Summary: Bueno aquí estoy con mi primer fanfic trata sobre un posible inicio de Ghirahim, la verdad es que este personaje me agrada y no sabemos de donde llego así que espero les guste probablemente le haga mas capítulos pero por ahora solo es este así que leanlo y poof


_**Just**_ _**a**_ _**tragic tale: Ghirahim**_

_Algunas veces tu ser encuentra la luz, una vez que se sumerge en la oscuridad..._

**Death inside, nothing outside:**

Da inicio la escena todo esta oscuro la única luz es aquel brillo que irradia de las alas de la diosa Hylia, el llanto, los gritos, el olor de los cadáveres todo sigue impregnado en aquel lugar que en cientos de años sera un reino con leyendas heroicas que contar, pero por ahora es la cuna de la muerte de los hylians; poco a poco el vasto paisaje verde se torna de un color rojizo para después prenderse en llamas, que sera lo que esta quemando aquel fuego... la guerra no ha causado mas que desgracia -un poco mas solo un poco- pensaba Hylia intentando escapar en su gran loftwing rojo aun así, una, no eran dos voces las que torturaban sus sentidos es cuando te das cuenta el porque su forma humana siglos después sera tan debota y capas de sacrificarse por otros -no lo hagas Hylia no debemos dejarlo no- gritaba una joven de cabello oscuro con unos ojos azul pálido que se encontraba siendo agarrada por las patas del loftwing, la diosa sentía exactamente lo mismo que la joven no era correcto pero que podía hacer habían perdido no quedaba mas que buscar al héroe elegido quien con su valor llevaría la tierra al cielo. Volteo ligeramente su rostro y pudo ver a la persona que en ese instante estaba abandonando, la persona que estaba apunto de traicionar; él, que desde que tenia memoria había sido leal, quien había jurado ser lo mas útil posible, había gastado su vida en esa guerra en la búsqueda del héroe de verde sin pedir nada a cambió, excepto esa vez que solo imploraba una cosa, ayuda, él gritaba desesperadamente pero la diosa solo pudo ignorarlo y seguir su camino -no...no...- dijo con un poco de llanto la chica mientras sus siluetas se esfumaban entre el humo. En cuanto a el joven era un hylian común, nos mas de veinte, pálido, con un cabello rubio claro casi blanco que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los hombros, mirada dulce, educado al hablar, ropa humilde pero llamativa de un color rojo con dibujos de adorables rombos amarillos y cadenitas colgando por su cuello con unos lindos aretes de diamante, hábil con la espada y lanzando cuchillos, solía ser alguien muy agradable, siempre hablando con cualquiera que tuviera cerca, buscando todo el tiempo lucir mejor que los demás sin hacer sentir hacer mal a nadie (después de todo un poco de narcisismo no mata o si), hace unos días probablemente se encontraba hablando con la joven que Hylia se había llevado, quizás charlaban sobre cuando todo acabara mientras el sobre actuaba sus frases, tal vez estaban sentados al lado del río, probablemente el acomodaba los mechones de su cabello mientras pensaba en la divinidad de las diosas doradas y en donde estaría aquel capas de salvar esta tierra aun así eso no cambiaría el ahora, la sonrisa de esos días pasados había desaparecido por completo la felicidad que albergaba en su interior había sido aprisionada, su mente... en donde estaba ahora, chillidos,sangre,una caricia en su rostro, -corre, rápido- -pero mama- -hazlo- decía una voz preocupada, eran sus recuerdos; el pastizal, el fuego, un monstruo de ojos rojos y amarillos con enormes garras en la mano izquierda y una espada en la derecha; por ultimo un ave al vuelo con todo lo que creía y admiraba que lo estaba dejando atrás... si eso era lo que él veía; perdido en esa situación distraído pensando _por que la vida es asi, por que me abandonaron acaso..._ pudo sentir como violentamente el frío del metal le atravesaba el abdomen, acababa de ser apuñalado, el demonio saco la espada de su cuerpo velozmente, el joven dio dos pasos para atrás tambaleándose su expresión era de dolor, un dolor profundo en ese momento no distinguía que era mas horrible morir sintiéndose inutil o morir solo, el campo ya era de color rojo pero era su sangre la que terminaba de teñirlo -no me digas que eso es todo hylian - dijo en tono de burla el monstruo, quien se abalanzo sobre el clavando un vez mas su espada, ahora en el pecho del hylian el solo pudo hacer un gemido de dolor mientras ambos caían al suelo, una vez en el pasto el demonio empujo fuertemente su arma clavando al joven en el piso, diciendo unas palabras en hyliano antiguo el joven movió su mano derecha haciendo un conjuro -que haces magia ja eso es lo único que se te ocurrio- dijo aquel que lo había apuñalado, y con sus garras corto la mitad de su oreja izquierda en eso su magia surtió efecto y ese monstruo exploto haciéndose pedazos. Aun no se daba cuenta de que no estaba solo pensaba que en esa zona solo quedaban el y los cadáveres de monstruos y conocidos que realmente le daban igual en ese momento, intento levantar la espada que lo atravesaba pero era inutil, le costaba respirar y derramaba sangre de las heridas constantemente sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado igual que la diosa en quien creyó día a día lo único que había logrado era herir sus manos, soltó la espada y comenzo a derramar lágrimas discretamente mientras hacia quejidos por el dolor sus ojos se tornaron rojos con unas enormes ojeras por debajo ya había pasado un buen rato asi, unas vez mas intento levantar la espada cortando nuevamente sus manos -ah maldita sea duele estoy harto no es justo que hice maldicion no, no soy débil soy debil- comenzo a susurrar molesto con tono indignado -yo no diría eso, débil, niño eres un hylian habilidoso mataste a un demonio estando clavado en el piso solo moviendo tu mano- el joven lo observo atentamente este monstruo era diferente era mas humano que los otros, seguia siendo enorme con una mirada perturbadora su piel era negra y escamosa hablaba con una voz ronca, grave y monstruosa sin embargo estar frente a frente con él, lo hacia sentir calmado como si no fuera ese el momento de su ultimo aliento -ja ja que quieres no necesitó un demonio que se burle de mi en...- el demonio se acerco rapidamente y término la frase -tus últimos segundos de vida- el hylian bajo la mirada -porque no te largas- replico molesto -me estas retando interesante- el demonio sonrio -tu deseo es vivir no porque- el joven comenzo a presionar su puño era tan vergonzoso no poder hacer nada, estar solo, fingir simplemente que puedes controlarte y comenzar a llorar por dentro y fuera, poco a poco de sus labios comenzó a salir un sonido era una combiacion entre una risa nerviosa, tristeza e ira todas esas emociones intentando salir de su interior, presiono fuertemente la herida de su pecho seguido de un pequeño gemido a causa del dolor -si no eres capas de hablar entonces no se para que te sirve la lengua o acaso necesitas que me presente primero en ese caso yo soy Demise- ese nombre si era extraño ya lo había escuchado podía ser él, el demonio que causo esa guerra la criatura mas sádica y megalómana de todas las tierras inferiores, entonces que hacia alli , poque no lo había asesinado aun, que podía ver que llamo su atención en ese pastizal donde todos habían sido declarados muertos -yo...- el joven utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para hablar era lo ultimo que diría en su vida debía ser sincero y finalmente rendirse ante el destino -quie...ro...ser algui...en importan...te antes...de...- por unos segundos fue como si perdiera el control de su cuerpo, ese monstruo, Demise el rey de la oscuridad se acercaba cada vez mas pero ya nada importaba, acercaba su mano y... el joven solo cerro los ojos si eso era había llegado su hora o no. Podía escuchar uno dos y mas ruidos, sentía la suave corriente de viento que acariciaba su rostro, la calidez había vuelto pero como, abrió lentamente sus ojos y una vez mas estaba en el pastizal cubierto de cenizas su rostro expreso una dulce y pequeña sonrisa viviría para contarlo eso lo hacia sentirse aliviado... -que te parece- el joven hylian se sorprendió e incluso puso su mano intentando cubrirse pero que extraño ya no era pálido ni siquiera color piel, era cafe podía moverla como quería pero de que estaba hecho ¿miro su pecho, en lugar de aquella herida había un cristal plateado su nueva forma era extraña demasiado en su opinión, era mas alto, estába hecho de un material extraño su cabello era mas corto, su cuerpo estaba recubierto de tatuajes con forma de rombos y diversas lineas que al igual que su cabello y ojos eran de color blanco con curiosidad volteo a ver a Demise quien solo se encontraba parado ahí junto a él, contemplando el arma que hace poco iba a quitarle la vida, una vez mas toco su rostro y vio sus manos -que...como...cuan...- en eso el rey de la oscuridad poso sus ojos sobre él por unos segundos se quedo solo pensando, el fuego que cubría el campo se había extinguido era difícil ver lo que estaba pasando con tanta ceniza -estas hecho de diamante, ahora eres un espiritu si lo deseas usando magia podrás cambiar de forma- el joven permaneció en silencio contemplando a aquel que lo había salvado estaba confundido su enemigo, el que intentaba desesperadamente aniquilar a la diosa Hylia, Hylia ese nombre que perdió su significado no paraba de pensar cual era el bando correcto por su cabeza daban vueltas dos escenas el loftwing rojo dejándolo ahí para encontrar su final y el demonio que acercaba su mano para salvarlo; en eso Demise se levando dejando caer la espada cubierta de sangre se dio la vuelta y estaba dispuesto para marcharse -espera¡- dijo nervioso en su voz se podían escuchar sus dudas ¿que hacia¿ ¿llamar al ser mas cruel del reino¿ hablarle, sería romper con su pasado, sus sueños y anhelos o era que acaso había cambiado su manera de percibir el mundo -no te vallas, no me dejes aquí solo...- -ve busca a tu diosa hylian y deja de molestarme- -no- que dijiste- -que no¡ Hylia no es mas una deidad para mi, no creo en Farore, ni en Din, tampoco en Nayru¡ no mas, ellas mienten, prometen cosas, te traicionan son peores que tu y tus demonios¡- depronto Demise volteo a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa que escondía la risa y curiosidad, un recuerdo vino a la mente del joven una cascada pacifica era la entrada a un lugar sagrado suponía, era el lago Floria a su lado estaba la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules viéndolo y sonriendo mientras tomaba dulcemente su mano todo era diferente a su situación actual, el agua fluía trayendo armonía consigo y la interrumpió una melodiosa voz, del cielo bajo una hermosa dama rubia con ojos brillantes y una mirada tierna que inspiraba confianza era ella la diosa Hylia las rodillas de los jóvenes tocaron el suelo después inclinaron ligeramente sus cabezas debían mostrar respeto la diosa dijo que se levantaran para poder decirles en seguida -este reino necesita un héroe les gustaría ayudarme a buscarlo¿- por desgracia tarde o temprano debía regresar a la realidad con todas sus fuerzas se levanto del suelo aun con su nuevo cuerpo estaba débil -yo dije "si" ella acaricio mi rostro ella prometió que protegería a cada hylian no lo hizo solo le importa la estúpida trifuerza ese objeto causo la guerra¡ me dejo huérfano¡ desperdicie años de mi vida en ello y solo me dejo¡- como siempre comenzó a sobre actuar era diferente esta vez, algo se había destrozado en su interior aquel tierno chico se estaba desvaneciendo con cada palabra que salia de su boca -usted, tu ahora...- se movía como podía daba un paso seguido de otro se inclino ligeramente y tomo el arma del suelo que aun tenia gotas de sangre, su sangre apunto hacia Demise, sus manos temblaban, se vieron a los ojos, acción que le inspiraba algo, seguía con una sensación extraña no le tenia miedo no después de lo que había hecho por él, tampoco confiaba en ir y ser un medio para la guerra no aun -que ganaste con esto¡¿ dime¡ que quieres¡- sentía un nudo en su garganta cuando dijo esas frases comenzó a reír y enloquecer ya que en ese momento no tenia nada, no mas diosas, no mas héroe, adiós a su búsqueda de una vida mejor para todos, adiós a la chica que tanto tiempo acompaño, ni siquiera le importaba el cuando, como o donde eso llenaba su mente lo inundaba de ideas alocadas y violentas realmente no esperaba la respuesta que le iban a dar -yo no quiero nada, tienes talento en mi opinión vales la pena, retarme en esas condiciones eso fue gracioso, además fue mi buena acción del siglo, eres libre de malgastar tu tiempo en lo que dicte tu regalada gana- las palabras de Demise lo sorprendieron por completo fue un acto de ¿solidaridad¿ que impresionante fue mas piadoso el rey de los demonios en lugar de la diosa que amaba el mundo o que al menos eso decia, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas trago un poco de saliva bajo la mirada y comenzó a rogarle a Demise que le permitiese acompañarlo su mente estaba en blanco quería olvidar el pasado y no pensar en el futuro sólo vivir el presente, un espíritu poderoso capaz de cambiar de forma hábil con la magia seria util pensó Demise -y dime cual es la razón de que busques ser me leal- es que le debo mi vida además ahora tenemos un enemigo común no¿- el demonio sonrió y empezó a acercarse al joven -si quieres seguirme deberás abandonar todo lo que te causo esto y solo pensar en ser mi fiel sirviente- en ese instante el joven levantó la vista una vez mas su forma había cambiado pero este cuerpo le gustaba mas que ningún otro pues representaba la oscuridad que suavemente lo rodeaba su cabello ahora era blanco igual que su ropa, sus ojos eran de un color morado oscuro con enormes ojeras por debajo y su piel era gris era un poco mas bajo pero ese no era un problema en realidad tenia un parecido a su forma hylian incluso le faltaba media oreja izquierda a continuación se le dio su primera orden nunca había sido tan feliz de hacer lo que le decían o de prestar atención a una orden almenos, -todo lo que represente tu pasado debe irse la sangre de la espada es tuya no quiero verla, tragatela- sin pensarlo acerco la espada a su boca y comenzó a lamer las gotas que aun quedaban en el metal cuando sus labios lo tocaban se sentía mas complacido, comenzó a degustar la sangre si a cada momento que pasaba le gustaba mas el sabor, rozaba el metal ensangrentado una y otra vez con su lengua lo que le daba una infinita sensación de gloria, mientras Demise lo observaba sonriente "nada mejor que complacer al amo" -necesitas un nuevo nombre algo que represente lo que te paso y lo que deseas ja te llamare "Ghirahim"- ese nombre su significado era el terrible si eso le agradaba era perfecto para el aun si no le hubiera gustado mientras complaciera a su amo todo estaría bien fue desde ese día que se volvio su mas leal sirviente y se prometió a si mismo nunca decepcionar a quien lo apoyo cuando mas lo necesito, su amo era ahora su único motivo, el era su meta, su deseo, su razón de existir y lo seguiría siendo siempre...


End file.
